Bye Carrie
by laperkin
Summary: co-written with HJS-NS-23. It's for the get rid of Carrie challenge. You'll love it!


Brooke was giggling at what Owen had told her as she made her way to her car, when she tripped over something. Looking down a gasp flew out of her mouth as her eyes flew wide open in shock at the body she had tripped over.

"Oh my god!" She screamed causing Owen to come outside and see what was wrong. "I'll call the cops." He said, "And I'll call Haley." Brooke said taking her eyes off Carrie's body.

Flashback 12 hours earlier- Naley house:

Carrie had poured some pop into a blue and pink cup, while mixing poison in the pink cup, and made her way outside back to Haley, Jamie and Nathan. They were all outside enjoying the sunny day.

Se had just gotten back from the store and was pissed at Nathan because he said that he wouldn't cheat on Haley as long as they were married. _This'll stop the marriage _she thought with a smirk.

Handing Haley the pink cup she sat down next to her. As she put her own cup on the table, Nathan rose from the pool with water glistening off his taunt chest distracting Haley and Carrie from drinking their pop. Haley stood up and put her cup on the table without taking a drink and threw her arms around Nathan's shoulders as Carrie looked on in jealously.

Since Carrie was turned- her back to the table no one noticed Jamie switching cups, he knew his mommy hated pink, and gave it to Carrie instead. "Wow. What was that for?" Nathan asked enjoying the view of his wife partially wet from him, "Because I love you." She answered.

"I love you too Hales. Always and forever," He whispered kissing her hungrily.

"Eww mama and daddy" Jamie said making a face before running to his parents. Not looking at her cup Carrie downed the pop and stood up.

"Um I have to go I have a date with Jason tonight." Carrie said loudly.

"Ok, we'll be fine tonight." Haley said barely taking her mouth off Nathan's.

"Yea um you know what Carrie" Nathan said pulling his mouth away from Haley's. "If the date goes well don't worry about coming home tonight" Nathan told her looking in Haley's sparkling brown eyes and winking at her.

"Yeah I get to go to Lily's all night." Jamie exclaimed. "And we plan on taking advantage of that." Nathan told Carrie.

"Hmph" Carrie said before turning around and storming off. _He was suppose to be jealous not hanging on his boring and plain wife, _Carrie thought running upstairs and throwing on a low cut shirt and short skirt. She was going to make sure she looked hot tonight so when she went to say bye Nathan would be thinking of her.

She got dressed and went down stairs when she felt a little dizzy, _wow I need a drink_ she thought shaking it off. She went to find Nathan and say bye but she forgot to knock and interrupted a heavy make-out session between Haley and Nathan, "Close the door." Haley said not even looking at Carrie.

"Shouldn't you lock your door if you're going to do that? What about Jamie?" Carrie asked shooting daggers.

"Not that it's any of your business but Karen already came and picked him up" Haley said rolling her eyes before going back to kissing her husband.

"Right." Carrie said to the couple, "Uh Nathan can you pick me up if I need a ride?" She asked not giving up yet. She wanted his attention damn it. "Nope." Nathan said stopping his work on giving Haley a hickie. "You should ask a friend." Then he went back to Haley's neck. "You can go now. We want to be alone." Haley said and motioned her out the door. "Ok Bye." _I can't wait till you're dead_ she thought as she left the Scott house.

She made it to Tric and saw Jason waiting for her. _The only reason I agreed to this stupid date was to make Nathan jealous_ she thought walking to the bar. "Can I get two shots of tequila?" Carrie asked Owen.

"Sure here you go" He said giving her the shots and walking away.

"Hey there you are" Jason said coming up and sitting next to her.

"Whatever." Carrie said taking the shots and downing them, "I'm only here so we can make a plan so I can get Nathan." She snapped.

Luckily she stopped talking before Brooke was in hearing range. "Hey you." Brooke said smiling at Owen as she took a seat at the bar.

"Whatever lets dance," Jason said grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"So can I have my drink?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Owen asked pretending to play dumb.

"The one you named after me," Brooke told him with a dazzling smile.

"You mean the one you named after yourself?" Owen corrected her. Brooke waved that off, "But do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes I like Brooke Davis." He told her earning a smirk from Brooke. "Well maybe you can try something else of Brooke Davis." She suggested.

"Maybe in her dreams," Owen said before turning and leaving an open mouthed Brooke.

_Game on_ she thought smiling.

Meanwhile on the Dance floor Jason had his hands all over Carrie who was pretending he was Nathan.

After the dance Carrie went to the restroom, "Whoa, I don't feel that good. I hope I still look good though." She said to herself, looking in the mirror she decided that she looked hot, "Nathan will need a shoulder to cry on soon." She said imaging that Nathan actually did like her.

Walking back out to the club to the bar she grabbed another shot since she was losing her buzz. _I wonder how long until the poison will kill her_ she wondered excitedly wanting to take the place in Nathan's bed and as Jamie's mom. _I will defiantly be a better lover_ she thought knowingly.

"Hey." Jason said walking up to her, "You ok?" He asked watching her down whatever drink was on the table.

"Of course, do I not look ok?" She asked paranoid.

"Uhh you look fine." Jason said not wanting to have Carrie for an enemy.

Still looking at him in disbelief she rolled her eyes and checked the time on her cell phone. _12 am, 2 more hours and then the bitch should be dead_ she thought happily.

"Well I can't really stay out that much later so why don't we dance some more." Carrie told him.

Brooke watched Carrie dance with Jason while Owen was fixing a drink for another person, "Wow I wonder if Haley and Nathan know what a slut she is." Brooke thought to herself.

"Can O get you something?" Owen asked coming over to her.

"Yeah your number." Brooke smirked.

"I don't know after that car incident maybe I should give it to you" Owen told her.

"Oh you should defiantly give it to me." Brooke flirted back while raising an eyebrow.

Well am I going to get more then a look this time?" Owen asked.

"What have you done to deserve more?" Brooke countered.

"I have something for you." He said.

"Gimme!" Brooke exclaimed, "It's a drink. I gotta get back to work." He said handing her a refill and walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------Naley house----------------------------------------

"Hmm Hales we have the whole house to ourselves tonight" Nathan huskily whispered in his wife's ear.

"Whatever will we do?" She asked seriously, but Nathan saw the playfulness in his wife's eyes.

"Yeah you don't have to worry about waking Jamie up with your screams" Nathan teased his wife earning a playful slap on the shoulder, "What about a skinny dip?" Haley suggested, "It's nice outside."

"But Carrie did that." Nathan said not wanting to go down the bad memory lane, "Well I don't think she had sex in it." Haley said with a wink.

"Hmm I was thinking the kitchen counter," Nathan said with a smirk.

"That's where we make the food Nathan" Haley said rolling her eyes but leading him into the kitchen. "Afterwards we're going in the pool!" She told him sternly.

"Whatever my fabulous wife wants." Nathan said with a laugh as Haley jumped on the counter.

"What your fabulous wife wants is her husband." Haley said pulling him towards her and kissing him.

As their tongues battled for dominance Haley reached the bottom of Nathan's shirt and slipped it off only breaking away from the kiss to get it over his head. Nathan moved away from her lips and trailed kisses to her collarbone before lightly biting it and then licking it to leave his mark for the world to see.

Haley had her hands down Nathan's back loving the feel of him, then grabbed his ass pulling him closer to her. Nathan stopped kissing Haley long enough to unbutton her shirt so he could have better access to Haley's breasts.

Moving to her breast he gently sucked on it as Haley threw her head back and hit the cupboards she let out a moan.

"Hales baby you okay?" Nathan asked trying not to laugh.

Ignoring him she moved his lips over to her other breast.

Nathan tried not to laugh as he started to suck on Haley's other breast, this time he caught her before her head fell back. "Maybe we should go somewhere less dangerous?" Nathan suggested.

"No!" Haley replied.

"Okay than" Nathan said before going back to her lips and kissing her hungrily as his hands roamed up her jean clad legs that were dangling over the counter. Haley moved her hands to the button on his jeans and she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Using her feet she pushed them down to the floor.

Haley tried to push his boxers off but Nathan caught her hands and pinned them to the counter next to her, "Not so fast, I wanna take my time." He murmured against her neck.

"But I want you now." Haley wined, "It's been too long."

"I know." Nathan said kissing his way to her jeans and unbuttoning them, "More reason to take our time and enjoy it." He said as he lifted her up so he could get rid of her jeans leaving her in only her panties.

He stared at her sitting on the counter in the blue panties; lips swollen and short brown hair messed up. Squirming under his gaze she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Stroking him through the boxers she smirked as she heard him let out a deep growl.

He slowly traced the outline of her panties enjoying making her squirm. As much as she was making him "Nathan." she moaned when he slipped his fingers under the panties.

Feeling her wet for him made Nathan harder if the was possible. Moving his fingers in and out of her wet center had her pulling him to kiss her.

Nathan teased Haley even more by moving slower, and Haley couldn't make him move any faster unless she fell off the counter so she tried to get him to work faster by stroking him, however just as she touched him Nathan rubbed her clit causing her to forget everything and instead pulled him closer and kissed him deeper.

As she rode the first wave of her orgasm Nathan just watched her and what he could make her feel. After the orgasm hit she quickly pushed Nathan's boxers down and grabbed him, wrapping her legs around his waist she pushed him to her entrance wanting to feel him in her completely.

Nathan almost came right then because Haley felt so good. He managed to get some self-control and push in and pull out of her and was surprised when she came again so fast. This time he went with her

"God I love you baby" Nathan told her brushing the hair out of her face.

"I love you too always" Haley started.

"And forever" Nathan finished.

"Now time for the pool?" Nathan asked excitedly.

I'll race you." Haley said after she was able to walk.

Meanwhile at Tric Carrie figured it was time to go comfort Nathan, "I have to go." She told Jason and started to leave, "Hey I thought we were going to go back to my place." Jason asked stopping at the bar.

"Yeah but I can't stay away from Nathan. I need him and Jamie," Carrie told him trying to shake off the flu that she was getting, _probably from Jamie_ she thought.

Jason called her a tease and walked away as she turned and left the bar, neither of them noticing Owen who was wiping down the bar and heard every word.

Making her way out the back door and into the Alley she stopped and tried to catch her breath. All of a sudden she felt her legs give out underneath her and her head hit the dumpster knocking her unconscious.

Back inside the bar Owen walked back over to Brooke, "Hey you know that married couple right?" He asked, "Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah why?" Brooke asked.

"I heard that girl... Callie? Talk about Nathan and Jamie." He told her.

"Oh, don't worry Naley's is having fun tonight." She told him knowing Jamie was at Karen's.

"Naley?" He asked.

"It's a nickname. You know we could have some fun tonight too." She suggested.

"I don't know you said I haven't deserved it yet," He said winking at her.

"Well maybe I decided that you have by giving me a drink." Brooke replied giving him a smile and showing off her dimples.

"Well if that's all it takes then there's a lot of fun to have." Owen said with a wink.

"It depends on how good you are if there will be more then one time." Brooke told him taking a sip of her almost full drink.

"Trust me I'm good." Owen told her.

Brooke leaned forward and gave him a kiss, "I'll be the judge of that." She told him huskily.

"If you're lucky" He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I know your going to get lucky tonight. How much longer 'til Tric closes?" She asked wanting to take him right now.

"I have to clean and lock up." Owen told her, looking around for the first time in awhile Brooke noticed that the place was almost empty, _if he can distract me that much and he's just working I'm gonna love tonight_ Brooke thought to herself, "So get cleaning." She told him.

"Kinda bossy aren't you?" Owen asked smiling.

"Yea but trust me you wont be complaining tonight" Brooke told him leaning over the bar and winking at him.

"I hope not." Owen said as came from around the bar to kick out the last few people there. Brooke watched fascinated with how the jeans hugged his ass.

Walking around the counter next to her he swooped in and kissed her passionately. All the sexual frustration he felt with her fell into the kiss.

---------------------------------------The Next Morning--------------------------------------

Haley was woken up by the phone, she sat up wondering how she and Nathan had fallen asleep in the laundry room but then she remembered the previous night.

A smile crept on her face as she walked into the living room and grabbed the phone. "Hello Scott's residence" She answered politely.

"Hey tutor mom it's me and do I have some news for you." Brooke told her.

"Yeah well I have news for you too. Before thanks for the lingerie." Haley said.

"No problem, but I'm going to ruin your morning glow." Brooke said, "You and Nathan need to come to Tric. Now." She told Haley.

"Is everything okay Brooke?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Haley just come to Tric with Nathan and I will explain everything." Brooke said.

"Okay we'll be there in 10 min," Haley said before hanging up and waking up Nathan so they could leave. She knew it was serious when Brooke called her Haley.

Ten minutes later Haley and Nathan arrived at Tric.

"What's going on here?" Nathan asked seeing all the cops, and the area they had blocked off.

"I don't know." Haley answered holding Nathan's hand as they walked inside.

"You can't be here." A cop said stopping them.

Before either could say anything Brooke came up to them. "Tutor mom, hot Shot thank goodness you came" Brooke said giving them a hug.

"What's going on Brooke?" Nathan asked looking around the club.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but ok I spent the night with Owen and…" Brooke told them with a huge grin on her face.

"Concentrate Brooke, what happened here and why are the cops here?" Haley asked snapping her fingers in front of Brookes face.

"He's really good. What? Oh sorry." Brooke apologized, not really sorry. "Anyway after that, while me was leaving I tripped... Over Carrie." Brooke told the couple.

"She was drunk and passed out?" Haley asked, even though she hated Carrie she didn't want her dead... that much anyway.

"Um Haley I don't know how to tell you this but she was dead." Brooke said her voice now solemn.

"What? How?" Haley asked confused.

"I think what Haley's trying to say is do they know how she died or what?" Nathan asked.

The police don't know what happened. They are going to want to ask you some questions, but everyone saw her drunk and saw her leave alone so maybe they think it's suicide? I'm not sure." Brooke told them as Owen came up.

"Hi, the cops want to see you two over there." Owen said pointing to two cops.

"Ok... um Brooke can you pick up Jamie for us? Lucas is expecting us soon." Haley said before she was lead to the cops who were (surprise) eating doughnuts.

"Sure no problem. Call me when you're done." Brooke answered and turned to face Owen.

"So how did it go?" She asked him since he was briefed after her.

"Fine I told them what happened and then they wanted to talk to your two friends." He told her.

---------------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott we were told Carrie Walters worked for you." The taller cop asked while looking at the other questions he had to ask them.

"Yes she was our son's nanny" Nathan answered politely.

The cops asked Haley and Nathan a bunch of questions about Carrie. They answered all the ones they could. Then the questions got personal.

"Witnesses say that she had a thing for you Mr. Scott. Were you two ever romantically involved?" One cop asked.

"Absolutely not." Nathan answered, "I love my wife, and wouldn't put our relationship in danger in any way." Nathan stated.

"Sorry but we had to ask." The cop apologized.

"How did she die?" Haley asked.

"Well we're not sure we have to run a autopsy because there are no external cuts or anything except a bump on the head when what we assume she hit her head on the dumpster. If you can think of anyone who would want to hurt her or anything let us know.

"Well she did have a date tonight with a guy named Jason Whitman." Nathan offered.

"Thank you, we'll ask him to come down to the police station for questioning. Thank you for your time," The cop told them before leaving the young couple.

"No problem." Nathan said as he and Haley left Tric.

"Do you think we should tell Jamie?" Haley asked

"No, it might be too hard for him to understand." Nathan told his wife.

---------------------------------3 weeks later--------------------------

Nathan was running behind trying to get Jamie ready for school while Haley was downstairs making breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hey Hales can you grab that?" Nathan yelled down the stairs.

"Hello." Haley said into the phone.

"Hello may I please talk to Mr. or Mrs. Scott?" The man on the line asked politely.

"This is Mrs. Scott, how may I help you?" Haley replied turning the stove off and moving the frying pan to a different burner.

"This is Lt. Mark Smith I was on the case for Carrie Walters."

"Well how can I help you?" Haley asked.

"Well we determined that she was poisoned. We found a receipt in her purse and have no evidence of foul play after questioning everyone. So we believe it was a suicide." Lt. Smith told her.

"Oh ok well thank you for calling." Haley politely said before exchanging good byes and hanging up.

"Who was it Hales?" Nathan asked coming downstairs.

"Oh it was the police about Carrie, it was found out to be she committed suicide," Haley told him distracted.

"Really? Wow." Nathan said surprised, "I didn't think she was the type of person to do that."

"Me either." Haley said, "What should we tell Jamie? That she left?"

"I'm not sure." Nathan replied.

"Hey mommy is Nanny Carrie coming over today?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Uh no Jimmy Jam she isn't" Haley replied begging Nathan with her eyes to tell Jamie something about Carrie.

"Listen Jim Jam we have to tell you something about Nanny Carrie" Nathan said looking at his wife before crouching in front of Jamie.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Nanny Carrie had to go, she said to tell you bye and she'll miss you." Nathan told his son.

"Is she coming back?" Jamie asked.

"No bud. I'm sorry she isn't." Haley said.

"Good cause she kept cheating when we played NBA live." Jamie told his parents.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and laughed at their son's reaction.

"So does this mean I get to spend more time with you mommy?" Jamie questioned with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yep with me and daddy" Haley told him before ruffling his hair.

"I love you" Nathan said moving behind Haley and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too," Haley said looking over her shoulder and up into his face.

"Can we go visit Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton now?" Jamie asked interrupting his parents.

"Sure bud, go get your shoes on." Haley told him. She thought back to last night when she got a phone from Lucas telling her that he and Peyton were back together and that Lindsey went back to New York. _I'm so happy there together I really haven't seen him as happy as he's been lately since the last time he was with Peyton_, She thought a smile on her face.

"We need to tell him soon" Nathan said to her as he moved his hand to her stomach.

"I know I think he's going to be exited" Haley smiled putting her hands over Nathan's on her still flat stomach.

As the three made their way to the car Nathan and Haley couldn't believe this is how their life turned out, but wouldn't have changed anything because they were happy and in love more than ever.


End file.
